Monster Mary
by RacRules
Summary: Boo has grown up, and is now fourteen. Unfortunately, her memories about her experience with the monsters is greatly effecting her life and relationships with her family, as everyone thinks she's desperate for attention or crazy.


Greetings and welome! I was having trouble with my compooper so I haven't been able to update my normal fanfics, so in the meantime, I wrote this oneshot.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Here comes Monster Mary!"

"Heh, how's Monster land?"

I hugged my books tighter against my chest. Tally could never leave me alone. Nobody in my school could. I really just wish they would just forget about the monster thing. It all started in the third grade, when I ever so stupidly gave a non-fiction oral report on my monsters. Then, in the seventh grade, after everyone finally forgot about it, I entered a creative writing and art contest anonymously using the same subject. I thought it was safe. But I was wrong. Someone who was in my third grade class remembered my report and revealed me. After people realized I still believe in them after all these years, well, they thought that was the most geeky, crazy, and hysterical thing they ever heard. Though for the most part it has passed, I will never be "popular." Mostly I'm just invisible, hanging out in the art room all day when I'm not in school. Most of the higher status just ignore me, but some feel the need to take out all their self-consciousness on me.

"Go away, Tally." I whispered. She wasn't all that popular, but desperately wanted to be. Thus, she decided to torture those on the bottom of the "food-chain," those like me.

"What, are your monsters gonna come protect you?" She burst out laughing, her light brown hair swiveling around her back. "Some of us have real people on our side. You know, _friends._" She strutted away.

"Screw you." I mumbled, getting the rest of my things from my locker. Someone flicked my glasses on the ground. I spun around, ready to hit someone.

"Whoops, sorry." Michael Brenner cooed. "Totally didn't see you there." He was the type of guy everyone pretended to like when he was around, but showed how much they hated him once he left.

"Mikey, that's mean." His girlfriend, Lisa, interrupted. I liked her. We weren't really friends, but she showed me some sympathy and was generally nice. Why she was dating a jerk like Brenner I'll never know.

'Com'n, Li-"

"Apologize."

"What?"

She shot him a do-this-or-we'll-have-trouble look.

"Fine. Sorry." He picked up my glasses and handed them to me. "Unfortunately they didn't break."

"Mikey!" They walked away, Lisa talking angrily under her breath.

When I finally got home, I ran to my room first thing. My room is my favorite place in the entire world. It's covered in years of drawings, from my childish scribbles to the recent detailed sketches. 99% of the time, they're of my monsters.

You see, when I was really young, maybe 2 or 3, monsters came to me. I followed them into their world, and though it is fuzzy, I know something I did made the power surge. A few of them, a purple lizard-like monster and a crab-spider like monster, kidnapped me and tried some machine on me to collect…something. It was the most horrifying thing that has ever happened to me- most likely, to any kid in the world.

I know, I know, it sounds like I dreamed it all up. That's what everyone says. Especially my parents. The two people who are supposed to be supporting me are waking up every day, hoping, praying, that today will be the day I decide all this monster stuff is crap. And everyday they are disappointed.

"Mary, oh, your home." A quiet voice in my door said. My mother.

"Yeah." I mumbled, picking up my sketchbook and starting to draw. I let my fingers and pencil decide what monster I was drawing. The curved lines started to form the long, slithery monster that kidnapped me.

"Oh, what are you drawing?" My mom asked meekly. I didn't answer. She already knew.

"Honey…" She sighed, sitting on my bed. "We hired a psy- someone who can talk to you. About your problems— I mean, if you were to have any…"

It took a moment for me to pull together what she said.

"NO!" I screamed. "I don't need a doctor! I'm not crazy!"

"Dear, don't think of her as a doctor, think of her as a friend—"

"NO! I'm not going! You'll have to drug me and drag me, 'cause I'm not going if I can help it!

________________________________________________________________________

"Hello, Mary, I'm Dr. Wilson. I think we're going to be good friends."

"I can't believe I'm actually in here." I said. I was sitting on a couch in the psychiatrist's office, my arms and legs crossed.

"I think we're going to have great fun." The fakely happy woman said, an obviously forced smile on her face.

"Yeah, you just go on thinking that." I quipped, turning away.

"Now, your mother told me that you like to draw and talk about these…monsters?"

'I'm not crazy."

"Of course you aren't." I looked at her. Her face clearly said _of course you are._

"Look, I'm not talking about them."

"I think we should. It's important that you open up about something your interested in. To, you know, break the ice."

"They are no concern of yours. Trust me, for my sake and yours, let's not get into them."

"Mary, I know for a girl your age you want to be special."

"Uh, no. I don't."

"You want people to notice you. Or you want someone to talk to. But as you get older, it's important that you find your own voice. You need to get out, find friends and passions."

"Your saying I made up these monsters to get attention, or get an imaginary friend because I don't have any real ones." I was starting to get mad. This woman seriously thought I was a teen mess. A fourteen-year-old disaster. A girl who was such a failure at life she actually had to make up a story about monsters.

"Not exactly…"

"I _knew_ these meetings would be like this!" I shouted, jumping out of my chair and running out of the room.

"Mary!" My mother shouted, but I ignored her. I sprinted out of the building and into the street. I hated them. I hated them _all_. My breaths grew raspy as I ran down the street. Neighborhoods whizzed past. I didn't know where I was going. Finally, after about 15 minutes, I stopped and sat on a curb.

'M-Mary?" I looked up with a start. Surprisingly, it was my four year old cousin, Amanda. She was probably the only one in the world who believed me about my monsters. Looking around, I realized I was in her neighborhood.

"Hi, Amanda. Just taking a breather." She smiled and hopped down to sit next to me.

"Your funny."

"Thank you."

"How come you guys never visit anymore?"

"I don't know. My mom…she just doesn't."

"Hm." She rested her chin on her fists. "Weeiiird."

I laughed. "Yeah, weeiiird."

"AMANDA!" I spun around to see my aunt marching towards us. She scooped up my cousin and held her up like I was some kind of venomous snake.

"MARY!" My mom climbed out of her car that was parked on the curb. She ran over and, yanking my arm, pulled me up.

"I thought I told you to never let her near my child again!" My aunt yelled.

"I know, I know, but she ran away." She shoved me in the car and sped off before I could protest.

"Mom, what the hell was that about!?" I shouted. "What did she mean, for me to never be around her again?"

"Because, the last time she was with you you told her all those tall tales about your damn monsters!"

"THAT'S IT!? I told her some stories that she loved, and that means I'm banned from her forever?"

"In other circumstances, that would be just fine. But all she did was look at the way you turned out and she knew she needed to keep her as far away from any fairy tales as possible!"

I was at lost for words. "…the way I turned out?"

"Yes! Do you know how it feels, Mary? Do you know how it feels to have everyone whispering about us? To have everyone thinking I'm a bad mother because you can't let go of your stupid imaginary friends at fourteen!? It all affects me, girl!"

"So that's it. It all comes back to you. You are the most selfish, horrible woman I have ever met!" As she pulled into the drive way, I raced out of the car and up to my room. Collapsing on the bed, I sobbed my eyes out on my pillow. Everyone thinks I'm a failure. My own aunt won't let me near my cousin. My own mother…no. I can't think about her right now. I don't want to think about her again.

"Mary!" Came a whisper from my window. Looking up, I say Amanda climbing into my room.

"Oh my God!" I yelped, running over and helping her in. "How on Earth did you get here?"

"Austin was hating mom too, so he gave me a ride." I chuckled. Austin was her 17 year old brother. He and his mom had issues.

"Thank you for coming to see me." I said, hugging her.

"It's nuthin'."

"Hopefully our moms won't see, or there'll be trouble." I tickled her, and she let out a big laugh. Her laugh was so young and innocent. It sounded like me when I was her age-

"Boo?" A man's voice called…from my closet. Boo…where have I been called that before? I slowly turned towards the door, and when I saw what was there, my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe my eyes.

There, standing right in front of me, was my monster.

A huge flood of memories came back to me. I suddenly remembered what I called him.

"Kitty?" I asked.

"_Boo_?" He replied, a bit confused. He obviously thought Amanda was me.

"_Yes_. I'm…Boo." I looked back at Amanda. She was staring at him in shock. "Cover for me?" I whispered. She nodded.

I turned back to him. I almost thought I was dreaming. How on Earth, after all these years, could he be standing right in front of me? But when I rubbed my eyes, he was still there.

'I'm Boo, but my real name is Mary. But you can call me Boo." I ran and hugged him, and he squeezed me back. I didn't remember being this happy in years. "You don't understand what it's been like for me."

"I know I shouldn't ask you this, but would you like to see Monstropolis? It's changed since you've went there." His voice was so warm and soft. He sounded more fatherly then my father ever had. Tears started again.

"I would love too." I said.

He grinned. I could tell he was as happy to see me as I was to see him. I took a deep breath, and walked through my closet.

I expected to see the hustle and bustle of Monstropolis I remembered, but I was instead in a small, dusty room. Standing at the end was the round, green little monster who was Kitty's friend.

"Sully, who's that? Is _that_-" He started.

"Mike Wisowsky!" I cried and hugged him.

"Boo?"

"Yes! I'm fourteen!"

"Well…" He said, surprised. "Sure!" He hugged me back.

I smiled. I was home.


End file.
